


Podfic of Four Danny/Stiles stories by CardiganKate

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80





	Podfic of Four Danny/Stiles stories by CardiganKate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make a Down Payment on a Bigger Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839707) by [CardiganKate (kate0404)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0404/pseuds/CardiganKate). 
  * Inspired by [Give Me (Just a Little Bit More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832347) by [CardiganKate (kate0404)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0404/pseuds/CardiganKate). 
  * Inspired by [Maybepossibly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813341) by [CardiganKate (kate0404)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0404/pseuds/CardiganKate). 
  * Inspired by [He Wakes When He Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799266) by [CardiganKate (kate0404)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0404/pseuds/CardiganKate). 



**Title:** [Make A Down Payment on a Bigger Bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/839707)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cardigankate/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cardigankate/)**cardigankate**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Danny/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Danny had watched the way Stiles’ cheeks colored when Coach handed him back his condom. He had watched the proud little nod of his head when Scott looked at him like he was impressed. He had watched the way he walked, nay swaggered, up to the front of the classroom to take his shot at risk and reward.

And Danny wants.

**Length:** 00:35:54

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Make%20a%20Down%20Payment%20on%20a%20Bigger%20Bone%20by%20CardiganKate.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

 

**Title:** [Give Me Just a Little Bit More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/832347)  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** “I’m just being ridiculous. I mean, we agreed on it at the beginning. That this was strictly a no-strings fuck-a-friend kind of thing.” Stiles keeps talking like Danny isn’t standing beside him trying to rewrite all his views on Stiles with this new information. It’s... a little intense. “Is it wrong of me to feel like I deserve more than that?”

**Length:** 00:23:29

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Give%20Me%20\(Just%20a%20Little%20Bit%20More\)%20by%20CardiganKate.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

 

**Title:** [Maybe Possibly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/813341)  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Pac(k)action, sunblock, aloe, rubs. That’s all you need to know.

**Length:** 00:13:35

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/MaybePossibly%20revised%20by%20CardiganKate.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 12.4 MB

**Or stream:**

 

**Title:** [He Wakes When He Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/799266)  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Stiles huffs. “Come on, Danny! Just do this one little thing for me and I swear I’ll never bother you about anything ever again.”

“One little thi-? Stiles, this is not a little thing!”

**Length:** 00:12:28

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/He%20Wakes%20When%20He%20Dreams%20by%20CardiganKate.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

[Audiobook of all four](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013091001.zip) by Cybel!


End file.
